The Trials Of Inuyasha
by Chewy2007
Summary: Inuyasha has grown tired of life with Kagome so he has decided that he needed to leave her forever. Little did he knew that this would be the biggest mistake that he ever made...


I don't own Inuyasha. Not like I wanted to anyways for the characters whine too damn much.

Inuyasha has gotten fed up with Kagome and her whining, stupidity and having him by the balls throughout the entire time that they have been looking for jewel shards and trying to slay Naraku for doing "Inhumane" things like putting a curse on a poor rat bastard that was a father to Miroku, who, without his curse, would be almost as useless as Shippou, another burden to our half-demon. Naraku also did other things that not many people care about, like almost wiping out Koga's pack and possessing some loser that, without Sango, another rat bastard that burdens Inuyasha that just HAD to join Kagome and the other shitters, we wouldn't even know who existed.

All and all, life sucks and I need to do something, anything to get away from these yellow rat bastards. Even if this means suicide. So I wait till nightfall when they were asleep, probably dreaming of eating shit, where I'll make my move and leave them, hoping that they won't wake up at least until I am far, far away from the fuckers and possibly, Japan. While I was leaving, I noticed soul collectors, which probably meant Kikyo was nearby so I followed the collectors and sure enough. She was waiting for me nearby. Even though seeing her was a welcome relief, I still had to ask.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"A better question, why are you leaving your group?" She said sternly.

I, understandably, was shocked at this response. It was like she read my mind the moment I talked to her.

"How did you know anything about my plans?" I retorted.

"Inuyasha, it may be surprising to you but your true feelings are as obvious as night and day. Kagome got worried you would leave her so she told me to keep an eye on you." She snapped like a mother would to her son.

What! Kagome, of all people, knew all of this? How could this be even half possible? This would sound more believable if Myouga said this.

Then she pulled out a weapon of some sort and, before I could dodge, got shot with it.

"Kikyo, what the fuck did you do?"

"Night, Inuyasha."

Then I felt unbelievably tired and fell, asleep before I hit the ground.

I woke up in some hole in some dungeon completely naked. I tried to jump out but I could not reach the edge. I barely noticed that my hair was black and I didn't have claws. Then, above me, bright, blinding lights appeared and some Kikyo, along with Kagome, appeared above me in the nude, for no reason other than to rape me for neither had big tits, unlike fat people, which I had more fondness of than some retarded schoolgirl and her feudal counterpart. Then suddenly the ground I was standing on was trembling and before I knew it, I was going upwards, probably to meet my fate.

So here is the pathetic hanyou, Inuyasha, finally fully submissive to me and my great older sister, Kikyo. He looked like a scared, faggy rabbit that he always will be and I finally have his cock. It was a two-incher, perfect for my purposes. I asked my sweet-tasting Kikyo to fetch a dildo for my human pet and to shove it into his ass and make him squeal like the cocksucking faggot that Kikyo and I have known him for. Kikyo looked surprised at this choice however, & asked me this.

"But shouldn't we warm him up first? This isn't some random person, after all."

I thought about this for a few seconds & decided that a warm up would be a good idea. This, after all wasn't a random person like she said.

"Okay, we will warm him up with what we are REALLY known for, our mouths"

Ohhh shit, she is going to fetalliate me. She performs this sexual act VERY horribly. And I was one of the many unlucky victims to experience this. The time it happend? Two weeks ago. There was SO MUCH TEETH that I thought that she wanted to **literally** eat it! The only reason why me, among other men & membered-shemales, did not let her know about it is because she was **THE **tightest person that I have ever fucked. That alone was worth surviving her mouth. Hell, I wouldn't even bother trying to leave the group if I fucked her brains out every night, even if she gave me head as well. But by the looks of things, I'm not going to heaven for 10 seconds this time. No. I am going to hell for as long as I don't cum. So here I am, about to recieve permanent damage to my member. As her head was nearing my crotch, I did something that I have never done before; pray. Pray that she would realize that she isn't the best fetalliater in the world & let me fuck her instead. But when her lips touched it, I knew that the prayer would not be answered.

So, the torture has commerced. I knew Inuyasha would have to relive his nightmare so that my vendetta would be quenched. This reminds me of the time where when Kagome wanted to sneak off with me to fuck random men & dominate them. She could not do it like she could in the modern times. She had to do it in a trickier way. When she goes back to her time she doesn't really. Instead, she hopped back out a few minutes later & sneak off with me. I kept my mouth shut about it when she brung her sex toys & lube for me. Those were the most powerful orgasms that I ever had. Anyways, we sneak off to a random pub & flirt with every man we found, offering them sex for free. Some passed out from exitement, others were religious prudes, refusing our offer even when we caress their jewels. But then there were the real men. Taking us up on our offer with not a second in thought. Their expressions from Kagome being as tight as a choir boy, when, ironically she was also the biggest skank I have ever met. When we lure then into our trap we knock then out cold so that we can tie them up so that they could not escape. Then we wait until they wake so that Kagome can begin fetalliating them. We did not use some more modern torture tactics. Instead, Kagome purposely did everything wrong. She used teeth; she squeezed their testicles too hard and sometimes even bites the member. She did not stop this until the victim had to force cum out of them so that we can make up for the torture with Kagome's vagina. Even to this day I am certain that they would want to relive that moment, and all of it too. Even the head-giving. I have such a naughty and devious younger sister from the future. And I love every bit of her. I felt drenched thinking about her and I could not stand waiting for my turn so I fingered myself, trying to suppress my sexual urges and before I knew it I was almost about to cum. I tried to resist finishing myself off but my urges took over and I had the biggest orgasm I have ever been rocked by. I was drained & despite my attempts; I could not stay awake so I fell asleep in peace.

How dare Inuyasha try to leave me! I am so mad at him right now. I want to make him SUFFER! I want to make him wish that he were never born! But I can't bite his dick of now; I have to leave it intact so that Kikyo can have fun with it. And besides, I want to prolong the torture anyways so I need it healthy. It has been 11 minutes since I have started & since then I have chilled a bit and I have decided that Inuyasha had has enough of my mouth and besides, watching men squeal with a dildo up their ass is funnier than sucking them off poorly.

Ohhh god this fucking hurts! Why does she give head like a damn chainsaw? Every second I feel like she is going to rip it off! It hurts! But wait; is this getting… better? No, wait, scratch that, this feels fucking fantastic! Ohhhh god I'm already cumming! Shit that felt so good. She even swallowed! Now, if I only fucked her…

Just a few seconds after I stopped playing around and actually gave him some head he came. Yeeesh he can't even last for a minute? Oh well, his stamina isn't important; It's the torture that is important. It was Kikyo's turn so I looked at where she was and I found her asleep of working herself to climax. I guess she got tired of waiting. I didn't want to disturb her peaceful slumber so I got my video camera and set it up. I want Kikyo to see what she missed out on so that she would get jealous of me. I grabbed my trusty 14' inch strap-on that I like to fuck Kikyo with. Inuyasha looked clueless of the events that were currently taking place so I spoke up.

"Hey Inuyasha." I said teasingly.

"…. Whu wha what. What?" Inuyasha replied, still dazed by his orgasm.

"Do you know where THIS is going?" Pointing at my strap-on.

"Uhh… eww. Inuyasha vomited out.

"That's right dog boy, It's going UP YOUR ASS!" I shouted with dominance.

"My.. my… my ass? Inuyasha spoke, worried about the idea.

"Yes, ASS!" I retorted with supreme confidence.

MY ASS! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Inuyasha whimpered and shouted.

"Yep, I'm ravaging your ass so don't whine about it." I spoke with even more confidence.

Oh no, I am going to get anally raped by a human GIRL, of all things. I can NOT let this happen. I am desperate to avoid be penetrated by a foreign object. So desperate in fact that I will even have my member being ripped off by a lawnmower to avoid it. I knew that the only way to save my ass was to call upon an elite force so powerful that not even Naraku could scratch them.

I needed to call… The A-Team…


End file.
